


I'd Like That Very Much

by idektvshows



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: newt is desperate for tina to find solace, he'll do whatever it takes





	I'd Like That Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I wanted to write a fic of them at Hogwarts taking place like a couple hours or something after they arrived at the end of fb cog so here it is

When Newt and Dumbledore arrived in a room just off from the kitchen to meet and catch up with the group they came with after the events in Paris, Newt was disappointed to be confronted with the fact Tina was not in sight. Dumbledore had slipped away and met Theseus to have a word whilst Newt scanned the room once again, just to be sure even though the inevitable was that she had gone away to be alone.

“She went outside” Jacob cut through Newts thoughts as he stood before him. 

“Thanks” he shyly nodded and met the eyes of his brother who looked at him knowingly.

Theseus gave him a nod of assurance and certainty. 

“You find your girl” Jacob murmured and bumped his shoulder with Newt who quirked his lips slightly.

* * *

The air was crisp and made him shiver on cue as he stepped through the underpass of the clock tower, no sign of Tina, he proceeded across the courtyard and spotted Tina down within the realms of the wooden bridge, leaned against it, gazing out over the horizon.

His hair blew lightly in the wind as he made his way across the old stone and concrete ground. Pausing at the entrance way, he rested his hand against the wood, his own hands rough and watched Tina. She was completely oblivious. He slowly yet gingerly approached her, not wanting to startle her but desperate to see how she was fairing he paused just short of her peripheral vision and gave it a few beats. He watched as the wind blew her hair ever so slightly, she looked like an ethereal bad-ass queen, which lit up his inside and make him smile to himself. 

“Tina” he said quietly, not sure whether she heard him but the niggly feeling within him knew she had. She waited for him to join beside her and slowly as if he had legilimens, he picked up the social cue and approached. She turned her head to him and gave him a tight smile.

“Hey, Newt” he could hear the pain in her voice as she held it together. 

“Tina, I’m-” he went to give her an apology but she stopped him.

“Please” she hissed, closing her eyes, forcing the tears to not fall, she pulled her lips together and squeezed them tightly. She waited a beat before opening her eyes.    


“Just don’t” she said calmly but her tone harsh. 

He nodded, almost cowardly, her words and tone together cutting through his heart almost like an icicle. He despised Queenie in this moment, for her betrayal and how she could dare to be so selfish and foolish and make Tina so angrily but devastated. Even when they first met and she arrested him, he had never heard this tone and he wasn’t fond of it. He felt like a kid being told off by his parents, a part of him wanted to retreat but he fought against that and remained next to her, despite his instincts. When she realised he was still there she inhaled. 

The air between them became thick and suffocating, mostly by her mixed emotions and his awkwardness.   


“I’m sorry” she finally let go of a shaky breath, feeling awful, hating her sisters’ decisions for making her become this horrible person as a direct result from the grief. 

“I didn't mean to snap, especially to you” she managed to meet his eyes, desperate that he’d forgive her.. 

“It’s ok, I don’t blame you.” he shrugged, struggling to meet her gaze, feeling scorned by her sharp tongue.   


“What I am trying to say is, words aren’t my forte but sometimes they’re empty. Actions are perhaps considered fruitful” Tina’s face softened at his wise words and she smiled. 

He wasn’t sure how or for what reason but he found himself doing something he wasn’t particularly great at - comforting. His hand was placed on her back, he felt her body tense at his touch, not that it was unwelcome because it truly was but because of how he was around her. She gazed at him, trying to decipher why he was being so out of the ordinary. Usually he was awkward and shy and didn’t particularly participate in PDA but for the first time, he was and instead of fighting she allowed herself to feel, to indulge for just a second. His touch reaffirmed one thing for her and that was there was no doubt he was the only one who could help her through what she felt, through the only thing she could describe as grief. She couldn't bear the thought of her life without him in it. 

He began to draw circles on her back, in a comforting and soothing manner. It was received in a bittersweet way as it reminded her of when she was little and when she was upset, her parents would do the same to comfort her and Queenie; and for a moment she felt okay until the memory of her parents dying and being alone with her little sister came flooding to the surface. She could feel the emotion wash over her, her eyes became watery, her chin wobbling as she let out a strangled and guttural cry. 

“Everything's a mess and it's all my fault” she covered her mouth with her hand and shuddered violently. 

“Tina” his heart broke for her. 

He stepped closer so there was no space between them as his hand found her waist where he pulled her into him. Awkwardly and clumsily at first, she allowed it and her head fell against his chest, she hadn’t received such comfort from anyone in years and it made her cry harder and yet selfishly she felt glad she finally had someone to share her pain with. 

“I’ve got you, Tina. Always” he told her as strongly as possible, dismissing his own tears that glassed over his eyes. He thought about Leta, Theseus, Jacob and Queenie and all the love that was wasted, but he decided to give the love he held left to Tina, after all she needed it the most having learned how close she was with her sister. 

“I will always be here for you, or until there comes a time when you don’t need me” he explained.    


Silence filled the space again as she came to terms with his words, she lifted her head, a frown across her forehead, eyes puffy, cheeks wet and on instinct he cupped her cheek, stroking the wetness from her skin. 

“Why would I ever not want you with me, Newt?” she asked of him, confused to say the least. Her mind clear for the first time but he couldn’t form an answer as they searched each others eyes. 

“You’re all I want - all I’ve ever wanted since that day we parted at the steamer” she told him softly, her fists finding his coat in two places and she held on for life in an adamant manner. 

He looked adoringly at her, a smile forming, his heart soaring at her confession. His free hand moved from her cheek and brushed the hair that was stuck due to the tears and he placed it back where it belonged - almost mirroring their first goodbye except this time it was a confirmation of their future together. She smiled at his gesture, they were so in sync and by gazing in each others eyes, they knew that this was it, they were going to be together forever and they were more than okay with that.    


“We’ll get her back, together” he promised and for the first time she felt able to believe him.   
  
She let go of his coat and her knuckles slowly returned to their normal colour that wasn’t white and yellow. She wrapped her arms around his waist, which unexpectedly him dearly but he liked the gesture nevertheless. He encompassed her wholly and tightened his grip around her.

They remained still for a while until he felt her shiver against him. 

“You must be freezing and you’ve not eaten for almost two days, Tina. Let’s go into the warmth and warm you up. You must be ravished?” he asked and she smiled against his shoulder.    


“A little” she whispered, confirming both and he moved his head which enticed her to do the same. 

“I’m sure we could rustle up a hotdog with some mustard for you? Won’t be as good as those in New York but we can try? What do you say?” 

Tina smiled, “You remembered?” 

“How could I forget? You had mustard here-” he started, his thumb tracing over her top lip. “For ages.” he chuckled at the fond memory of them walking the length of New York, her telling him off with mustard on her lip, it was the cutest thing. She blushed at him remembering the little details.

“I’d like that very much” she beamed at him. 

Stepping away from Newt’s embrace she sought his hand and without missing a beat, intertwining her fingers with his before they retreated back through the clock tower courtyard. 


End file.
